Talk:Into the Beast's Maw
Testimonials ** Soloable by Lv75 BLM/WHM w/ Trusts: Yoran-Oran (UC), King of Hearts, Trion and Zeid. Use Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil and Barfira followed by Elemental Seal. Engage the Count briefly before casting Sleepga II. Zeid will catch the first Firaga III with Stun, so use this opportunity to re-apply Stoneskin. Sleep the Orcs when they wake, swap Stuns with Zeid, and spam Thunder until he's dead. '- Metazon of Asura' **Just went in solo on 99MNK/DNC and really had doubts if this would work. Went in, Dodge and Hundred Fists and it took like 20 seconds. If I would have known that, I wouldn't even have used 1hour. **99BST/DNC solo. Took maybe 5-7 minutes, and used one pet food eta. Fight started out by me sending pet (slug) at an orc and then letting all the main boss aggro onto him, I then just walked as far into the wall behind me as I could to get max distance. Boss immediately did sleepga II so couldn't fight even if I had wanted to, but firaga III when cast a couple times never could reach me. So was a pretty casual little way of handling things as I watched my slug beat up the big bad for the win. **92WAR/NIN(me), 92 WHM/RDM - go in, 2hr fell cleave 2x should take care of the orcs, then just chip away @ the count. ~~Skinnymcgee {leviathan} *Beat this fight, very unorthodox set-up (on the way to Throne Room): All Tarutaru Party: PLD/NIN (Aegis), RDM/DRK, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM (Gjallarhorn), BLM/WHM, WHM/DRK. Started with Elemental Seal Sleepga II after the PLD gathered the other mobs, then started wailing the Demon. The RDM/DRK and BLM were too busy nuking, so the WHM/DRK had to stun -gas. I wasn't sure what the RDM/WHM was doing, but I know the WHM wasn't getting refreshed a lot. WHM also assisted with Holys. Got hit with Sleepga II quite a bit as by the end, it was a clusterf*ck of people trying to sleep/repose/lullaby resists. In the end, no deaths; very fun fight. --THD 02:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *Just got this done with a zerg method. Setup was SAM, MNK, DRK, WHM, BLM, RDM. I (the SAM) Meditated twice, then the MNK ran in first to get the mobs to gather together, and the BLM did ES+Sleepga II. I did Sekkanoki, Rana, Gekko, then hit 2hr and did Yuki, Gekko, Kasha. DRK had Kraken Club and general DRK zerg stuff, and did the usual Souleater/Blood Weapon stuff. The MNK didn't even have to bother using Hundred Fists (and I forgot to use Warding Circle). Bifrons went down very quick. --Kyrie 09:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * Won this as WHM73, BRD70, SAMx2 BLU and RDM/DRK. RDM goes Dand aggro all mobs and the count, and the BLU slept all mobs with Sheepsong. DDs pick one by one or the ones that didn't sleep. The orcs go down pretty fast, and are not a threat. Repose and Lullaby works. RDM stunned the Count as -ga came in. Bring Poison Potions. WHM should use Misery+Esuna and erase the Bindga - keep Stoneskin up cause the Orcs do Battle Dance, but remember to remove it if slept. After the Orcs are dead can go all out on the Count, BLU can help stun. If your mage is low on MP, RDM can keep holding off the Count while the healer rests before engaging. The RDM and SAMs ended up using 2h, cause some Firagas made WHM ran out of mp. If you plan accordingly, this strategy can possibly be done without using 2h. --Lisamarie 04:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Won this with 4 people SCH/RDM 75 PLD/NIN 75 DRK/NIN 75 and SAM/NIN 75. DRK ran in 1st and agrooed them all while SCH slept all the orcs with Manifestation Sleep II. PLD then flashed the count and ran to other side of the room so that the counts AGA spells would not hit the other pt members. The SAM DRK killed the orcs one at a time while sch healed and pld kept count busy. After orcs were dead we then whiped on the west side of the room and RR after the count moved back to his position on the east side. The orcs do not repop if you whipe and RR. After rez sickness wore and we rebuffed we fought the count with DRK souleater K.club. SAM did not have 2hr. SCH had sublimation on so he could wake everyone after sleepaga II. PLD invicivbled to keep hate off the drk and count went down alright. DRK said he would have done more damage faster but the count had very high evasion. DRK was an excelent stunner stunning many of the counts hellborn tp moves. -Squallviii Ragnarok March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Tried to just kill the Count, but the orcs kept waking up. The muscles appear to have a higher resist rate for sleep, they kept waking up earlier than the others. Also, over time they build up sleep resistance. Recommended to kill the Muscles first if you're going to kill orcs. Sleepga, count aloud to 20, then ES + Sleepga II kept them nicely slept for a good while, plenty of time to kill enough of the orcs to make them manageable when they awake. Tekie1016 02:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Did this with PLD/WAR, BLM/WHM, RDM/WHM, SAM/NIN. BLM ES sleepga all Orcs. PLD engage Count, Invincible. SAM get all out on Count, RDM cures and nuke. BLM nuke the Count. Orcs slept short before Count was dead. BLM Sleepga again, and RDM helped Sleep. No Problem really. Easy fight. -- Toby, Caitsith - March 2010 *RDM/BLM, DRG/SAM, SAM/WAR, WAR/SAM. Buffed everyone up, Ran in, gathered up Orcs, ES + Sleepga, melees zerged with abilites + I. Wings + 2hr. One of the melees ended up not having to use their 2hr and Bifrons was dead by the time the orcs woke up. Bindga was the only thing that slowed us down at the start. TecloIfrit 13:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) * Trio'd as RDM/WHM BLM/RDM and PLD/NIN. The PLD ate a taco, and received Phalanx II, and killed the adds with full DD gear, while the RDM DoT'd Bifrons (Since he can't be slept anyhow.). Both mages helped sleep the orcs. We noticed that the orcs wake up when Firaga III went off, so our BLM made sure to stun it. Once all the orcs were dead, the PLD started DoTing Bifrons. His evasion and defense are both fairly high, and I would recommend pizza in place of a taco to anyone who attempts this. We noticed that hate was reset several times throughout the fight, but we were unable to determine what, if anything, causes it. Began wiping at 6%, but the RDM quickly cast Thunder III which dropped it to 1%, and although we DID wipe, DoTs ended the fight for us. This was not for the faint of heart. Starblaster 09:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *4 people: SAM/WAR SAM/WAR SCH/RDM BRD/WHM - Zerged it down with 2hrs after meditating 300% TP. Not hard at all. SCH and BRD slept orc adds. Took 2 minutes after buffs were up. Blade Bash to stun Firaga3. Kegsay 12:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) * Trio - 2xSAM/WAR and 1 SMN/WHM. Hastega/Perfect Defense, and the SAMs were able to zerg the boss down ignoring all the minions. Pop poison pots just in case of sleepga. The mobs might have party hate, because while the SAMs were beating the boss down, the SMN used an ether and some of the minions went after him, but was hitting him for single digit. FFXI-Qubic 01:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * Trioed with 79RDM/BLM, 78RDM/BLM and 80BLU/NIN. Entered, buffed up fully. One RDM sleepga the left 2 orcs, the other the right 2 orcs. All three of us meleed the central demon, with the BLU spamming high damage and stun spells (Head butt worked fine for spells). Once he started using his special, RDM keep up stoneskin and cure on the BLU and be ready to re-sleep the Orcs. Barely won on our first attempt, BLU was KOed and both RDM were in red hp. Clear time was about 8mins. --Rirae 22:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) * Duo'd with a 80 BLM/RDM and a 80 SAM/WAR. Entered, buffed up (stonesking/blink/protect/shell/RR), while the SAM meditate for 300 TP. The SAM rush to have aggro on all mob to do a sleepga 2, then dia 2 the demon. Warding Circle + Meikyo Shisui. It was a 58 sec fight, very easy. --Gael77 22:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) * Solod as RDM90/BLM40. Used a PDT- set and Tavnazian Taco. The orcs generally hit for 0, with the occasional 30 to wake you up from Bifrons' Sleepga spam. Firaga III is no problem with Addle, Burn, Barfire and Shell V. At times it didn't even do enough damage to remove stoneskin. First clear the 4 orcs, while keeping debuffs and all dots on Bifrons (Bio II, Poison II, Burn, Choke, Shock). You will kill the 4 orcs before Bifrons received enough damage from dots to start running into melee range. Against Bifrons, just keep Aquaveil, Blink, Stoneskin and Phalanx active, and wittle him away. Hellborn Yawp does 200~400 damage and will remove a buff, so watch that. --Seedling 17:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) * Duo with 90BLM/45WHM and a 90BST/45SCH. Sleepga'd the orcs and stunned Firaga3. Cured the BST every once and a while but mostly flawless. Got shady when one Firaga3 went off and we got to red, but a quick sleepga and a couple of cures was good enough to get back on track and win * Soloed as 90 BST/DNC via Dipper Yuly. Sent Yuly to attack one of the Orcs from the start, and she ended up supertanking all 5 NMs. Stun AoE spells and melee the Count from behind; used around 3-4 Zeta biscuits. --Khelandros 03:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) * Solo as 99BST/DNC with Faithfull Falcorr, +2s, and 2 Astolfo. Falcorr didn't drop below 80%, used snarl and rampage. Irrellius (talk) 03:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) * Duo with 90 BLM/RDM and BLM/SCH. Buff up, one BLM aggros all mobs while other Sleepgas. 2hr/mana wall and Single target nuke down boss, stacking sleepga 2 if necessary. BLM/SCH should half casting time, and BLM/RDM converts if MP gets low. Stun firaga (if it casts, did not during our run.) Sublimation can wake up one BLM from sleepga, who can wake the other, or can stun this spell as well. --Beaster 03:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) * Solo as 95 NIN/DNC. Simple evasion setup, supertanked all mobs, never touched any of them but Count Bifrons. Kept a few Finishing moves, stunned only Firaga III. Used Hellborn Yawp twice, both for ~300. --Awfeucht 22:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) * Solo: 99BLU/RDM. Buffed before engaging. Dream Flower slept orcs. DPSed Down the Count. Very simple. Count never broke my diamond hide. Blue Magic is fully capped. Sudden Lunge was used for stunning. 1 Savage Blade to Goblin Rush Skill chain did 40% of NMs health. Easy solo for any blue who has a rudimentary knowledge of how to use the job. -Rubican, Carbuncle 1/07/12. *Solo: 99MNK/DNC. Total joke. Engaged, used JAs ran in. Meleed to about 50% building two steps to stun aga3 but he never casted it. VS took off about 40%~Did get to about 1K HP myself from a few melee hits and hellborn yap. YBC as food. - Chexmix, Asura 5/11/12 * Solo: 99DNC/NIN. /NIN not needed; I recommend /WAR for higher dmg. Strat was straight forward: Attack the Count only. Used Presto+Steps and waited for Steps timer. Used Twashtar for Double Darkness from RSs. This left roughly ~30% from Count and I worked him and only him down from there. Slightly over 1 minute for the fight. Cured bombed myself when needed (Hellborn Yap scored 643 in dmg). Climatic Flourish gear (critical hit dmg+ gear) for Rudra's and standard TP gear was used. No eva setup needed (the adds missed frequently) nor food was used. -Mizzou, Sylph 12/27/12 * 2x 99BLU/DNC enough said.